


Distance

by hotshothero



Category: Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshothero/pseuds/hotshothero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys with different lifes meet online, a relationship unknown for their families and friends, a friendship strong enough and love, which will change them. Time zones, oh my, how painful they are! England and Japan, gosh, how far away from each other. </p><p>Notice: Shiro is alive and Ian has an older sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

[ɢᴜɴᴍᴀɴᴏғʟᴏᴠᴇ ɪs ᴏɴʟɪɴᴇ]

Souji sighed. Finally, he waited for this fool to appear. It was almost 5AM in Japan, and in England- 9PM. Oh time zones, why do you exist, Souji always asked himself. He needed some time to learn the hours difference between him and Ian, and calculate. It wasn't easy, indeed. But he didn't seem to be angry anymore. Laying on his futon, while the thick blanket was warming his back, the teenager made few clicks to open their chat. It wasn't really comfy to lay on your stomach while the laptop was in front of you, but for the boy, it was something he got used to. His father would get furious if he saw his son awake at 5AM, but Souji tried to be as quiet as possible. Besides, it was Saturday. The summer vacation was near its end, sadly. So, that meant no more staying up late to chat with Ian. Sigh.

On the other side, Ian was having a big cup of black espresso as he closed most of the windows on the computer, trying to just leave the most important ones open. Let's not comment his big smile once he saw the user name 'ᴄʀᴇᴀᴍsᴏᴅᴀᴀɴᴅsᴡᴏʀᴅs' online. This internet relationship was going on for three years, and it was the best thing for Ian. His friend, Shiro, always asked about this special person, who 'kidnaps' Ian from him, in joking way of course. But it looks like Shiro could feel how certain sparkles fly around Ian once he mentions Souji. Oh boy, oh boy! The families of the two boys seemed to know about this from some time, gladly they weren't as worried as other parents, maybe because their boys were old enough. Well, sort of. Shiro and Souji's friends always gave their best to make this relationship come true, to give their bless, too. That was something Ian cherished a lot. To have someone on your side, who is always making sure to keep your smile. Shiro, his best friend since childhood.

After one of those in love-like sighs, Ian was about to start the conversation, but was stopped by Souji's fast message.

ᴄʀᴇᴀᴍsᴏᴅᴀᴀɴᴅsᴡᴏʀᴅs: Idiot, where were you?  
ɢᴜɴᴍᴀɴᴏғʟᴏᴠᴇ: Sorry, sorry~ My big sister wanted me to go with her to shopping, since we do that not so often anymore.

Souji opened  his eyes a bit wide at the screen. Then he flashed a little smile, of course. Those stories of Ian and Alice were always funny.

ᴄʀᴇᴀᴍsᴏᴅᴀᴀɴᴅsᴡᴏʀᴅs: Is she there now?  
ɢᴜɴᴍᴀɴᴏғʟᴏᴠᴇ: No, I'm all alone in my room. Mother and father are still on a vacation, so Ii need to stay with her. Oh my..  
ᴄʀᴇᴀᴍsᴏᴅᴀᴀɴᴅsᴡᴏʀᴅs: It's not that bad I guess.（￣～￣;）  
ɢᴜɴᴍᴀɴᴏғʟᴏᴠᴇ: You'll meet her soon~ ♥

Soon? What did Ian want to say with that sentence? Souji was completely confused, yet quite curious. So, he didn't hesitated t ask. His fingers danced over the keyboard, with little trembles, because of the future reply of his message.

ᴄʀᴇᴀᴍsᴏᴅᴀᴀɴᴅsᴡᴏʀᴅs: W  
ᴄʀᴇᴀᴍsᴏᴅᴀᴀɴᴅsᴡᴏʀᴅs: What do you mean?

In that moment, Ian smiled sweetly at the reply. He clicked the little green button for a video call, then prepared himself as he waited Souji to respond. His eyes moved to the webcam, the same smile pointed at it. In the same, Souji was kind of shocked at the sudden call, but didn't ignore it. He answered with the same sleepy face, messy hair and nervous look. Once their faces met on th screen, Ian spoke softly, knowing that it was late in Japan.

"Souji, I will explain. Me and Shiro found the money to book a flight for you. On Wednesday, your flight to England is ready to take you from Japan and bring you to me. So, tell me, are you excited?"  
Tears of joy formed on the boy's eyes, enough to make Ian smile more. Souji couldn't hold it, this was the best surprise someone made for him in his life. Ian was clearly the best thing in his life. No, he would never regret that he met him online, no matter the distance between each other. That was making their bond even stronger, because the will of meeting each other in real life was enough big to become true, wasn't it? Between sniffs, the younger one tried to answer Ian's question.  
"I'm too excited, you dumb! How can you be real? I mean-"  
"I got it, love." Ian stated, giving a sweet nickname for first time. His lips couldn't form a bigger smile, it would look funny and break the romantic moment, come on now! Be a pro! "I'll make sure our meeting will become true. Please,write me your father's phone number, so I can talk to him."  
Souji was even more shocked.  
"But! That would take lot of money, Ian.."  
"I'll give everything just to see your smile in London, Souji." He whispered lovingly the Japanese's name, making the teenager shiver lightly. It sounded so magical, this whole scenario.. Too good to be true. As his eyes were busy enough to stare down, they faced the camera while tears were falling down. His heart couldn't take it, Ian was something special, a gift from God.  
"All right.. Ian, I want to meet you. I want to feel your arms around me, to hear your heart.." He said with a little hesitation. This was Souji's first time of saying something sounded so romantic, and it looks like he didn't fail at it. On the other side of the conversation, Ian could just scream from happiness or start crying, too. But, he kept his cool attitude, and answered.  
"I will give you all of my warmth and love, on our meeting."  
"So.. Until then?"  
"Yes. Go to bed, now." Ian's smile changed into a teasing smirk. "Your messy hair and face tell me you need to sleep, cutie."  
A pink shade showed on Souji's soft cheeks as he looked away, trying not to stare at that handsome face. Oh God..  
"F-.. Fine. Idiot."  
"Love you too, Souji~"

\-------------------------------------

Wednesday, London

Two well-dressed me were waiting on the airport for a certain plane from Japan. A bouquet of red roses in Ian's hands was waiting for that special one. A friend on his side was holding a little camera, just to record this lovely meeting, of course because he wanted. Shiro was the type of guy to make Ian agree with him, no matter how stubborn he can get. Anyway, many people were wondering why would they wait, but Ian was enough excited to care about it. In that moment, his eyes were searching for a shorter figure, a teenager with brown hair. A little cutie he met online, Souji.

"Hey, Ian. Isn't that him?" Shiro pointed at a boy, who looked rather lost in the crowd of people, probably trying to find his online friend, too. Once Ian glanced at him, his eyes opened wide, his heart started beating fast, his hands wanted to bring the younger male into a hug as soon as possible. He and his best friend started waving at the Japanese, both of them repeating the boy's name, just to make sure he notices them. As the young swordsman heard voices calling him, he turned to the left and saw them. His reaction was exactly the same as Ian's. But this time, he didn't hesitate to do something not to natural for him. As he waved back, Souji ran over Ian, his suitcase falling down once he got near to them.

"Ian!"

He jumped at the English, a big smile showing on the boy's lips. A sudden reaction, but cute one. Ian made sure to react fast and not let the boy fall down as his suitcase, because that wouldn't be cool. His strng hands held the younger one tight for few minutes, then letting Souji's feet touch the ground and another hug to happen. Meanwhile, Shiro didn't lose the chance to record this, so he stood there with a silly little smile at the camera. Let's be honest, this doesn't happen every day. Shiro had the full freedom to show this to his circle of friends.

Ian's hand caressed the soft cheek of Souji, his fingers rubbing the skin gently, making the younge man melt and just keep giving love in return with his hands gently rubbing the back of Ian. They could stay like that forever, this moment was just too good to be ruined. How both of them were sharing the same warmth, love, touch.. The light movements of their bodies, how they responded to this moment. Waves of feelings kept hitting both of the men's minds, hearts beating fast like crazy. Was this the feeling when you meet your soul mate? The one, who your parents spoke for since you were little? The one their wished you to find? Definitely it was that. Both of the boys could feel it. Something inside them was telling them that this was the time when another miracle was about to happend.

As he faced Souji, Ian gently cupped his face, slowly leaning towards the lips of the younger one. He knew that this was something important, so he didn't hurry. His eyes kept contact with Souji's, wanting to know if he was enough ready for this. If not, Ian was patient. He never forced someone into something, that was way too bad and unpolite. No matter his playboy nature, the English could wait.  
"I'm fine, Ian." A little sentence escaped from the shorter's lips. "Kiss me. Both of us waited for this to happen.. Right?" Souji's smile warmed the older male, showing him the trust Souji had. These three years of online relationship were golden. No matter that they read their words and conversation on the screen, this bond was too precious. It was like one of those romance books Ian read in the past five months, a love that sounded too magical to be true. But, after this meeting, the Englishman would start believing in miracles more. Because why not, one already happened. 

A nod. Few more movements before their lips touched for the very first time. A sudden wave of new feeling hit both of the men, something unknown for them. The lips moved, exchanged love and let their owners have a taste of this new experience. It was Souji's first time kissing someone from the same gender, but not for Ian. There were plenty time he was dared, but there wasn't nothing similar to sweet taste of love. So, it looks for both of them, this was new, to feel your loved one's warmth and sweet lips touching with yours. Oh how amazing the feeling was. Flrying right to the seventh sky. No, direct to Heaven. Their hearts were beating fastesr and faster, hands adding more sugar to this adorable scene by touches and caressing. 

Once the kiss was broken, their eyes met again, little cute smiles shining on their faces.

"I love you, Souji Rippukan. Will you be mine and only mine?"

"..Yes."


End file.
